


“Hey sweetheart, you alright?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Pampering, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Literally one of the first stories I ever wrote, nearly 4 years ago. Not my best work but it's mine and I plan to bring over all of my stories, even the ones that make me cringe   😂





	“Hey sweetheart, you alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> Literally one of the first stories I ever wrote, nearly 4 years ago. Not my best work but it's mine and I plan to bring over all of my stories, even the ones that make me cringe 😂

It felt so good to finally be home. After a terrible day at work, you were finally back in the comfort of your own home. Rude customers, pushy coworkers, and a nagging boss made you want to pull your hair out. All you wanted was a nice nap before you started to get dinner ready. Once you had taken off your shoes and put them by the door, you called out to Juice, who was nowhere to be found. Calling him again, you heard his booted feet stopping around as the garage door opened and he came into the house, sweaty and hands full of grease. He smiled as he saw you, but it faded when he saw how dead you looked.

“Hey sweetheart, you alright?”

Answering him with a mumble, you stretched out your arms to him and waited for him to get to you before hugging him.

“Shittiest day known to man.”   
“Well you’re making it shittier because I stink. Been working on my bike.”   
“I don’t care.”

You felt his chest rumble as he laughed. 

“At least let me go clean my hands.”

Reluctantly letting him go, you decided to go to the room and change your clothes. Juice came in just as you were taking off your bra.

“Oh. Want some stress relief?” he asked with a smirk making his way to you.   
“You wish. I just want a nap.”

Nodding he sat on the bed waiting for you to finish taking your pants off and put one of his shirts on before he held his hand out to you, pulling you onto the bed with him. You rolled over, giving him your back and reached behind you blindly searching for his hand. Finally, his large hand grasped yours and intertwined your fingers, slipping his other arm under your head. Scooting back closer to him, you felt the heat of his body against your back, instantly soothing you. This kid had a way of always making everything better.

With a contented sigh, you closed your eyes as you felt the fingers of his other hand start to comb through your hair and gentle kisses behind your ear. You felt Juice tangle his legs with yours and pull you into him even closer into him.

“I love you.” He whispered into your ear.

“I love you too Juicy. Wake me up in an hour so I can make dinner.”

He nodded and continued to cuddle you and nuzzle his face into your neck.

“I will babe.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your heavy eyes slowly started to flutter open and you reached behind you for Juice but his side was empty. Sitting up, you grabbed your phone and checked the time and let out a grumble.

“Shit.”

Your ‘hour’ nap had turned into a 2 and a half hour nap. You looked out the window and saw that the sun was already starting to set. You got out of bed and started going to the kitchen, not bothering to put a pair of shorts. As you got closer, you began to smell food cooking and the clinking of plates on the counter. You rounded the corner of the hallway and walked into the kitchen. Juice was standing at the stove with his back to you and you noticed he was wearing clean clothes.

You pressed the side of your face against his back as you wrapped your arms around him.

“Hey, sleepy head.”   
“You were only supposed to let me sleep for an hour.”   
“Yeah well,” He turned around and returned your hug before grabbing your chin and pulling your face up and kissing you gently.

“I thought you could use the extra rest. I stayed with you till you fell asleep then I took a shower. When I came out you were still in the same position sleeping like a rock. Thought I would help out. I made mashed potatoes and steak.”

Your mouth watered at the thought and you smiled up at Juice, thankful for how sweet and helpful he was. “Thank you, baby. I’ll make it up to you later.” He winked at you before he started serving.

“Oh I’m sure you will. “


End file.
